Unsupervised
by Emmettlover01
Summary: Edward and Alice and a Shower nough said


Edward (POV)

...the bathroom door was cracked. I slowly pushed the door open. Maybe she was putting her make up on. When I walked into the room that is not what I saw. Alice was standing in the shower, singing into the shampoo bottle along with a song. She had her back turned to me and I could see her small figure with her little butt wagging at me, begging me to touch it. She turned to the side and i could see the outline of her breast. It was small, but fit her figure perfectly. Her pink nipple was erect. I felt myself get hard. This was just like the dream I had. I couldn't stop watching as she swayed with water dripping off her naked body. I reached down for a moment to rub my cock. I knew at this moment I had to have her. I hurried to take off my pants. I quitly opened the shower door and stepped into the water. I closed the door quickly. I stepped up behind her and put my hands on her tiny shoulders. She jumped and dropped her shampoo bottle. Alice whirled around, her eyes wide with shock.

"Edward! What-"

I cut her off when I smashed my lips against hers. Her lips were so small and were swallowed by mine. Alice's rigid body soon went soft. She wrapped her arms around my neck and grabbed onto my hair. My hands were at the sides of her face, touching her soft skin. It was this moment when I realized I still had my shirt on. DAMN. Why didn't I take that off? Alice tried to pull me in closer. My dick poked her stomach. That was embarassing. Instead of giggling like I thought she would. She broke the kiss and looked and stared at it with wide eyes. It was like she'd never seen a dick before, and maybe she hadn't. She seemed so innocent and I was about to take that from her. The thought made my mind go wild. Alice hesitently lifted her tiny little hand. It paused up in the air. I stared at her face. She must be as new to this as I am. Still staring, she lowered her hand to trace around the head of my cock. It twitched. My eyes almost rolled back in my head. No one had ever touched me this way before. She traced her finger up my shaft and back down.

"Ahhhh..." I couldn't help but let a sigh escape my lips.

Alice looked up at me and smiled as she grabbed my big wet cock. God it was amazing. She started to rub up and down my shaft. I looked down at her hand. I had to have her now.

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the back of the shower. I pressed my lips against hers again.

"Ohh!" She gasped.

Her hands found their way to the bottom of my shirt and she pulled up. I broke the kiss so she could pull it over my head. As soon as it was on the floor she found my mouth again. I opened my mouth and slipped my tongue out and licked her lips. Alice opened her mouth and met my tongue. All I could think about was what it would be like when I was inside her. The thought sent shivers down my spine. I reached my hands down to grab her ass. I hoisted her up so that I was holding her up against the wall. Alice wrapped her legs around me so the head of my cock was rubbing against her wet folds. I looked down to see her her beautiful pussy open and ready for me to thrust myself into it. I couldn't take the sight of it. I took one of my hands from her ass and reached around to rub her pussy.

"Mmmm..." She moaned as she looked down to watch. I paused, unsure of what to do. Then I took a single finger and found her opening. Slowly, I slipped my finger inside her wetness.

"Ohhh..." She moaned.

She threw her head back as I slipped my finger in out until she was soaking wet.

"Oh Edward." Alice moaned.

She ducked her head as if embarassed. I pulled her chin up. She took A big breath.

"I want you...inside me..."

God I wanted her so bad at that moment I couldn't stand it. I took my finger out of her pussy. She made a little grunt in protest and frowned. But she wouldn't be for long. I grabbed her ass and pressed her harder up against the wall. I looked at her and she nodded quickly, her eyes lighting up. I pressed against her with the head of my cock against her opening. With a deep breath I pushed my cock all the way inside her.

"Oh god Alice..." I groaned as i closed my eyes.

It felt so good. She was so tight and wet I thought I might go crazy from lust. I opened my eyes to look at Alice. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her lips pressed together. I became concerned.

"Alice-"

"I'm ok," she managed to get out "just keep going."

It was then I remembered how it was supposed to hurt for the girls the first time. I was frozen, unsure. I decided to do what she wanted. I slowly slid out and pushed myself back in again. It felt just as amazing as the first. Alice's face lightened up a little bit. I thrust again slowly and again and I watched her face lighten up with every one. Finally a look of pain was replaced with a look of pleasure. I stopped. Her eyes shot open. I wanted to make sure it was ok. I rose my eyebrows. She smiled and bucked her hips, making her pussy slide over my cock.

"Uhhh..." I couldn't help but groan.

Alice smiled even bigger. She was about to buck again, but I stopped her. I wanted control. I pressed her up against the wall and pushed my cock inside her again. She sighed. I brought myself out and thrust into her again. God she was so wet now. I started to go faster. Her mouth dropped and her eyes slid shut as I got faster and faster. It felt so good. I loved the way she wrapped perfectly around my big hard cock. I was starting to get a little close, but I didn't want to cum yet. I paused, my cock inside of her. She opened her eyes and glared at me. I smiled. I wiggled my cock around a little bit.

"Oh-hoh please Edward..."

"What is it Alice? What do you want?"

I wanted her to let everything go. I wanted to make her feel so good.

"I-I want you to fuck me." She finally let out, all shyness gone.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth I started pounding her again. I picked it up at full speed going both hard and fast as I pounded Alice into the shower wall.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh..." I grunted with every thrust.

Her tight wet pussy felt so good swallowing up my cock everytime. I was coming closer.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Alice was making her own sounds everytime I pushed my cock inside of her.

I opened my eyes and watched Alice as I pounded her tight little pussy. She wore what could only be described as a sex face. I was getting close to cuming. And watching her face made it clear she was too. I thrust my cock inside her over and over and faster if possible, the head of my cock going insane with the feeling. We were getting so close. Then I heard Alice.

"Oh, oh...oh God! Edward!" She screamed.

I felt her whole body tighten up, her wet pussy becoming tighter as she clenched around my cock with her orgasm. That pushed me off the edge.

"Ahhh! Yes, oh yes, Alice! Ahhh!" I screamed.

I came inside her as she clenched around my cock. God she felt so good!

"Ahhh..." I sighed as I finished cuming.

I stood there for a moment holding her up. We were both breathing hard, the shower still running over our naked bodies and music still blaring in our ears. I looked up at Alice and smiled, she smiled back.

SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BESTIE WHO WROTE THIS YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!


End file.
